gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gizmo
"Has it got a name, dad?" "Yeah, Mogwai." "What?" "Mogwai; some Chinese word, I just call him Gizmo, he seems to like it." - Billy Peltzer and his father Randall Peltzer Gizmo is one of the main characters in the "Gremlins" series, he is a cute and fluffy mogwai who is the pet of Billy Peltzer and he doesn't seem to have a single bit of meanness within him. He wants to stay as a mogwai and does not want to turn into a gremlin, as revealed seen when refusing to eat food after midnight. Biography The First Batch Gizmo was the source of all the gremlins to appear in the films. He is a brown and white mogwai who likes to sing and watch television. Unlike the rest of his species, Gizmo is kind, friendly, and harmless. Gizmo was first seen in the original Gremlins film when Randal Peltzer 'purchased' it from Mr. Wing, by making a deal with the shopkeepers grandson, to give to his son, Billy, as a Christmas present. When Billy is showing Gizmo to his friend Pete Fountaine he accidentally spills water on Gizmo spawning the first batch. The first batch of mogwai are mean-spirited and deliberately manipulate Billy into feeding them after midnight. It is implied that the first batch was jealous of Gizmo for being Billy's favorite. After the mogwais were fed after midnight they turn into pupas and then hatch as Gremlins. Four of these were killed within the Peltzers' home; the survivor was their leader Stripe, which escapes and multiplies at a YMCA pool. After defeating the army of gremlin by blowing up a movie theatre, Billy went to stop Stripe from getting to water. Gizmo, having escaped Kate (who was then holding him), discovers that the sun was coming out and realizes that Stripe could be killed by it. Using a toy car, Gizmo drove around the store in search of Billy and Stripe. Gizmo arrived at the greenhouse department just as Stripe was using the greenhouse fountain to recreate his army. Just as Stripe is about to shoot him, Gizmo opens the greenhouse blinds (being fortunate enough to fall into the bushes and not be exposed to the sunlight too) destroying the evil gremlin. At the end of the first film, he was taken back to New York City by Mr. Wing for safekeeping, but implies that one day he would give Gizmo back when they were "ready" to handle the responsibility of keeping him. The New Batch Gizmo was taken by a mad scientist, after the death of Mr. Wing and destruction of Mr. Wing's store, where he was going to be dissected. Fortunately, Billy, who worked in the same building that the mad scientists' labs was, heard a mailman sing the song Gizmo sang while he was making a delivery, and snuck Gizmo out of the lab. When Billy leaves Gizmo for a 'business meeting', Gizmo escapes and is wet by a stray blast from a waterfountain, which spawns the second batch of gremlins, the first ones being Mohawk, Daffy, George, and Lenny. Gizmo then found himself tortured by Mohawk. Recalling having seen Rambo earlier in the film, Gizmo constructs a makeshift bow and arrow, which he uses to set Mohawk on fire killing him, and a red headband. Afterwards, he was kept in a box so he wouldn't be harmed while the other gremlins were destroyed. Thereafter he rejoined Billy, and Billy's boss suggested modeling a new line of merchandise after Gizmo. Gizmo was responsible for the destruction of the leaders of both batches (interestingly, Stripe met his demise following the destruction of his army, whereas Mohawk was destroyed before). It should be noted that Gizmo took a much more direct approach in Mohawk's destruction than Stripe's, as he shot Mohawk with a flaming arrow in the second movie, whereas he indirectly destroyed Stripe by exposing him to sunlight in the original. Gizmo had become much more assertive than he was in the first movie because, as Billy says, "they pushed him too far". According to the novelization of the first film, mogwai are the result of genetic manipulations by an alien scientist to create a pet for children, but turned out mischievous and/or evil and the transformation mogwai can go through being totally unintended. Only one in a thousand are gentle, and as a result is hated by his brethren. Also, this previously mentioned mogwai is effectively immortal. As Gizmo is gentle, and has a long list of historical figures that have owned him, it is clear that he is this mogwai type. If this mogwai eats after midnight though, he will lose his longevity, becoming a typical gremlin. However, as this is never mentioned in the movie, the credence to this nature of the mogwai/Gizmo is unknown. Behind the scenes In both films, Gizmo was voiced by actor Howie Mandel. More Pictures Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Protagonists